With the world's rapidly growing population, there is increased construction of buildings, roads, and other structures to keep up with increasing infrastructure requirements. As these structures continue to grow in size, the building industry needs new materials with improved strength and stability to meet the physical demands placed on the new structures. For example, new buildings are built higher, roads are constructed in longer and wider stretches. To achieve these demands, architects and contractors are constantly looking for lighter materials with higher strength, as well as for new manufacturing technologies that lower the expense of increasingly larger projects.